Beautiful eyes
by Brinchen86
Summary: New York, 1928. When a certain dame needs help- who will she turn to? - DL - Part one of the history series


**Summary: New York, 1928. When a certain dame needs help- who will she turn to? - DL - Part one of the history series**

**Author's note: I got an idea for a new AU fic. This time I'll write oneshots though. It's a series of fics, set in New York in 1928. Enjoy. ;)**

**Oh, and thanks to Meg for helping me. :) I'm not sure a private investigator has a boss though, but in my fic he has.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

New York, 1928.

The office was small. Small, dark and cold. Danny Messer didn't even bother to wonder if he'd ever get a larger one. No, his boss thought that this here was more than big enough. He had space for his desk, two chairs and the large cupboards for his files. More enough in Taylor's eyes. And there was no need to contradict his boss.

Danny was staring out of his dusky office window. The cars below were noisy, were filling the air with their awfully smelling emission. But he didn't care. Not at all. He was too busy with waiting for her. Although he didn't even know why he was waiting for her in the first place. They didn't have an appointment or anything. And even if she came by, why did he care? Hell, he wasn't even allowed to care. But he couldn't help it either.

Releasing a deep sigh, Danny headed back to his desk. Waiting for her. It was senseless. It was forbidden. At least when it came to Taylor. And he wasn't planning on changing his bosses current opinion about him.

Thanks to Taylor, Danny had a job. Without a boss like him, it would have been hard for him to find a proper job as private investigator. He should be grateful that this man allowed him to take care of the really good paying clients; New York's high society. Danny didn't like those people at all. He'd never done that and wasn't planning on changing that. But they paid good and this was an advantage when one wanted to live in more than a shoe box in New York City.

Yes, thanks to Mac Taylor, Danny had a good job. A kinda good life as well. He wouldn't change that. Wouldn't break his bosses rules. Especially not one of the top rules he had set for his private investigators; never get involved with a client. Never.

Taylor had told him that the day he had employed him. Getting involved in a romantic or even sexual way with any client was strictly forbidden. He had never really explained any reasons for that, but Danny assumed that relationships with clients, especially when they had a problem with their partner, would only cause even more trouble. So he hadn't had any problem with agreeing with that rule. Why should he get involved with a high society girl anyway? He didn't like those people so he kept on staying away from them as good as possible.

Until he met her. Lindsay Monroe. She was one of them as well; a woman with a rich father- a doctor as far as he knew. And she was supposed to marry a man who was even richer than them. But obviously being rich didn't prevent this man, Daniel Catums, from not knowing how to treat a woman. She had come to him on a rainy day. Danny could clearly remember it; like it had been yesterday.

_It was early in the morning. It was raining and damn cold. Being a man, Danny had avoided taking an umbrella with him. So he was soaken wet already. But the way he felt, the weather and everything kinda fitted to his current mood, which was as dark as the sky above._

_He had already noticed her before he had reached his office building. She was standing next to the entrance, looking lost in the almost empty streets. She was protecting herself with a large, black umbrella, fitting to her long, black coat. He could barely see her in the rainy dark, but what he could make out beneath the hat of her coat already took his breath away for a moment._

_Those eyes. He had never seen such eyes before._

"_Good morning, Miss," he greeted her. "Can I help you maybe?"_

_The beauty nodded. "Are you Detective Messer?"_

_Danny nodded. A possible client? Obviously. Why else was she asking for him. "Do you want to come up into my office? It's better than down here, in the rain."_

_Again the beauty nodded. For a brief moment, Danny looked her straight into her eyes. Those eyes were dangerous, he had to admit. One could get lost in them. And losing control was something Danny hated._

_Up in his office, Danny closed the door behind him. The room was instantly filled with tension; a tension that didn't fail to confuse him in an instance. He couldn't even define it. But it was coming from her, this much he knew._

"_May I take your coat?" Danny offered._

_Without responding, the woman unbuttoned it to let it slide down her shoulders. Gently helping her, Danny took the slightly damp piece of cloth to hang it onto the hat stand. He watched her sit down in the chair across his desk. Another one of them; her tight, black dress revealed it. But anyway he felt she was different. For whatever reason._

_Silently, she waited until he had sat down across of her, waiting for him to start._

"_What can I do for you, Miss..."_

"_Monroe. Lindsay Monroe," she answered._

"_Alright, Miss Monroe," Danny said. "What can I do for you?"_

_For the first time, the ghost of smile lit her face for a brief moment before she started._

Danny had just sat down behind his desk, when he already heard noises coming from outside of his office. Before he could even think about who could be out there, the door flew open. And like he hade expected, it was her. Lindsay. And, despite herself, she looked almost furious, her dark eyes sparkling.

"What happened?" he asked, quickly getting up from his chair.

"You have to do something against him," she answered, her voice shaking lightly while she made her way over to his desk.

Danny opened his mouth to ask what her fiancee; the man why she had asked him for help, had done to her again, when he discovered it. The bruise, right below her eyes.

"Did he do that to you?" he asked, walking over to her. Stopping right in front of her, he gently touched the part right below her eyes, causing her to tense for a brief moment. "Did he beat you?"

Instead of answering, Lindsay only stared back at him. The expression in her eyes was telling more than words could say.

"I can't take it anymore," she almost whispered, first tears rising in her eyes again. "Get him. Do something against him."

"Why don't you simply leave him?" Danny asked the question he had asked her so many times before.

"You know I can't," she answered. "You know my father needs me to marry him."

"I'm not sure he'd still be thinking that when he'd see what this man is doing to you," Danny replied, but she shook her head, first tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"I need your help," she said.

Danny didn't reply to that. Once again he was caught by the intensity of Lindsay's beautiful eyes. Of course he was going to help her. He didn't want to understand how this society crap worked; she was supposed to marry this man who did nothing else than hurting her. And she couldn't do anything against it in her eyes.

"I will help you," he promised then.

Without saying a word, she only stared back at him. But once again, her eyes were speaking for her. Were thanking him.

And then it happened. Without thinking, Danny closed the last bit of distance separating him and Lindsay. For a brief moment, he allowed her to pull back, but instead she instantly responded with leaning in. Their lips met in the whisper of a kiss, which quickly deepened. Neither of them cared about anything while they got lost in their passion. Neither of them cared about brutal fiances. Neither of them cared about rules, set by bosses. All that mattered was the moment. And the passion.


End file.
